Nintendo:Mario Monthly-Issue One
Super Mario Bros. strategy: For the next four months, we will feature a strategy for every level in the last world of Super Mario Bros. on the NES. This will also include a map as well. In this issue, we will take a look at 8-1, and give you tips and tricks that will surely help you out! At the beginning of this level, watch out for the Buzzy Beetle. It would also help out if you would jump on the enemy, then kick his shell at the four oncoming Goombas (watch out though when it hits the pipe and comes back). After this wait for the Piranha Plant to go down, then jump over his pipe and dodge the two Koopa Troopas. Now just keep your finger on the B button, and run over the gaps. At the end of the gaps, jump over the green Koopa Troopa. There are a few Goombas that you can kill for some points, and then another pipe with a Piranha Plant inside. Once the Piranha Plant goes into his pipe, jump on top. Wait until the Buzzy Beetle moves a bit so you can jump down. In the box is a Mushroom (or a fire flower if you're already giant), however, the Buzzy Beetle will make it tricky to nab, so chose whether or not you want it. After this is there are five pipes with Piranha Plants in a row. After the third one are three Goombas, and after the fourth one there are a whopping five green Koopa Troopas. Jump over the final pipe and either kill or dodge the three Goombas. Jump on the four stacked blocks, and then onto the line of bricks so you can get past the para koopa troopa without fighting him. Once you jump off the bricks, you'll notice that there's another gap area that you can dash across. However, there are now Para Koopa Troopas, so be warned, and take it easy. After that hit the third brick block to obtain a super star, allowing you to breeze through the up and coming enemies. Jump over the three pipes with Piranha Plants, pass on the buzzy beetle and five Goombas, go up the steps, and pass yet another Buzzy Beetle right below it. Now, be careful while jumping these two rather large gaps, making sure not to fall in between them. After this, jump over the trapped Koopa Troopa. This part is pretty hard - try to jump the very large gap and land on the single block, then do so again to get to the other side. Pass by the four Koopas, jump over the two pipes with Piranha Plants, jump up on the mini steps (with gaps in between each one) and finish off the level. New Game screen shots While at GDC 2007, Nintendo revealed new screen shots for some of their upcoming games, including the highly anticipated video game Super Mario Galaxy. Image:FlyingMario.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' Image:PiranhaDino.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' Image:ThwompGalaxy.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' Image:WigglerGalaxy.jpg|''Super Mario Galaxy'' Image:StrikersChargedScreen.jpg|''Mario Strikers Charged'' Image:StrikersChargedScreen2.jpg''|Mario Strikers Charged'' Partners of Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door This is a full list of all the partners in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door, and which ones have an advantage over the others. I'll also give scores for each one, based on my opinion. |} |}